


Sauna

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 21th of December:A stay in the sauna, a dip in the snow





	

“I think I’m melting,” Nathan moaned. Opposite him, Sam chuckled and tapped Nathan’s naked foot with his.

“You look like it, too,” he teased and when Nathan scoffed at him, he gestured to Nathan’s face. “Your face is red and you’re sweating like mad.”

“As if you’re any better. We’re in a sauna, Sam,” Nathan said and it was Sam’s turn to scoff. Then he shifted against the towel lying underneath him. Sweat was making pearls on his chest that, if Nathan had been less hot and lethargic, he would have wanted to lick off.

“I know,” Sam said and tapped Nathan’s foot again. “Ready to get out?”

Nathan nodded and they got to the feet. Sam dipped in for a quick kiss and they braced themselves as Nathan opened the door.

“Shit!”, Sam yelped when the snow blew into the tiny room, letting steam billow out into the cold evening and the nature covered in snow. They were on their vacation in Canada of all places and the way to their shack seemed way too long to go naked through the cold. Nathan squared his shoulders. This, would be cold.

“Ready?”, he asked and shared a grin with Sam.

“Ready,” Sam said and they dashed forward, door falling shut behind them. They yelled when the snow touched them and Nathan yelped when Sam tackled him into the snow.

“Fuck, Sam!”, Nathan yelled and they rolled around for a moment before getting to their feet.

They were still laughing when they got back into the warmth and let themselves fall down in front of the lit fireplace, cuddling up together.


End file.
